


Jaguar and Porsche

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, not humanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night in the desert, and two cars who can't resist each other. Yes, this is lesbian car-on-car. No, I'm not sure anyone will enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaguar and Porsche

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story starts, I'd like to apologize, and to note that this is the first story I've completed since last October.  
> But Cars-universe anatomy is just so interesting, and this is a pairing I was going to write two years ago. So here it is, on AO3, because I can abandon it. And I'm 80% sure I'll do that.  
> Enjoy! :)

Night had fallen on Radiator Springs, and the little town was quiet. Normally most of the town's residents would be out enjoying the cooler air and a pint of oil at the diner, but clouds had begun blowing in late in the afternoon, and the air's scent promised an approaching storm. The vast majority of the citizens had opted to vanish into their homes and see how the world looked tomorrow.  
Two cars remained outdoors.  
"You're certain you don't want to stay in the Cozy Cone tonight?" Sally asked, concerned. "I know you spies are tough, but it's going to be cold out there. Unless you're leaving with Siddeley?"  
Holley shook her hood. "I'll be sticking around a few more days. I'd just rather set up a tent out of the way, I like the peace and quiet."  
Well, that made sense. Sally had alway thought Holley seemed a little reserved around other cars. "Do you need any help finding a good spot to camp?"  
"Absolutely."  
They drove slowly, headlights glowing dimly. Rain began to drizzle down.  
Sally noticed Holley's mirrors angling slightly to view her. Most cars might have ignored such a subtle visual cue, but Sally had been admired by more than a few cars in her day, and she could tell when they were interested. Normally her policy was to show no interest. Normally she had no interest.  
Maybe it was the feel of the air, maybe it was the fact that her admirer was a stunning beauty with glossy purple paint, Sally didn't know. But something made her smile flirtatiously and turn a little so Holley had a better view of her rear fender. The involuntary rev of Holley's engine told her more clearly than words ever could that she had read correctly.  
"Oh, er, I'm so sorry," Holley said, embarrassment turning her paint pink. "I..."  
"It's all right," said Sally.  
"I don't want to cause trouble," the spy stammered.  
"We're both single now, and you're not causing me trouble," the Porsche retorted.  
Holley's paint went a little redder. She took a deep breath and turned to face Sally, engine growling softly. "Miss Carrera, I am unsure how to proceed in this situation. Would you please offer your opinion?"  
Sally controlled her own motor's response with some difficulty, but the throbbing of her rear undercarriage was unmistakable. She really wanted to feel Holley's tires pressing into her chassis, and to make the spy whimper with pleasure. She rolled closer, taking in the Jaguar's body and imagining which parts would be the most sensitive to her touch. "Of course." She kissed the spy briefly, then rolled to position herself behind.  
With a bit of luck, she lifted her tires to rest on the Jaguar's back fenders, then pulled herself up so that Holley's spoiler pressed firmly into her undercarriage, and her rear tires could massage Holley's tail lights. The Jaguar's spoiler quivered as she shuddered with delight, digging into Sally, as she rubbed Holley's tail lights until they flicked on automatically.  
The Jaguar's panting begged for Sally to go further, and who was she to refuse? With a last glance at that lovely, lovely spoiler, she rolled off and turned to see her. Holley was panting hard, rear end raised instinctively. Sally smiled in triumph and nudged Holley's bumper until she rolled onto her side.  
The Jaguar had a very nice undercarriage, there was no doubt about that. No dirt buildup, which was always hard to avoid in the desert, and fitted with a variety of advanced computer attachments. The Porsche wondered what all those mods must feel like, and decided she was perfectly fine with not knowing. They must have been agonizing to install.  
“Oh come on,” muttered Holley, “Please,” she added more politely after a few moments.  
“Sorry,” Sally replied dryly. She nuzzled at the Jaguar's back axle, gradually shifting her attention to the panel just in front. It was already loosened, and a light push from her tire swung it open fully, exposing her inner systems. She shifted her tire to press it against the opening, rubbing in ever-faster circles until finally, with an incoherent sound of happiness and pain, Holley orgasmed.  
Sally backed off so she could roll back onto her wheels, watching as she sagged low on her axles tiredly. With the brilliant timing of a movie, the rain began to pour down in torrents.  
“I'll set up the tent,” Holley said quietly, “What to stay the night with me? I have a favor I'd like to return.”


End file.
